deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/ParaGoomba's Season 2: A Lookback
Alright, so last time I did this with Season 1, and now I get to do this with Season 2! Kyoko: Lemme take the lead on this one. *crunch* ]] Kyoko: Ah, Homura. The time-traveling Magical Girl. She was pitted against Shadow the Hedgehog in a duel to the death. Now, she almost died, but with her time-travel managed to kick the black hedgehog's ass! Now, Para thought this would be a good battle because Shadow can manipulate time n' stuff. Just like Homura! And she was denied her demon form because it's OP or somethin'. And they both have black hair, and both like to use guns. And both are kinda-sorta rivals to blue-clad heroes (Sonic for the hedgehog, the rookie for Homura). So, Para thought it made sense. Before Homura started time-traveling. Shadow definitely had the upper hand. Then she just kept analyzing him and resetting time, then Shadow bit it! She blew up his head with a gunshot! Stupid hedgehog. ]] Kyoko: Ah, Meta Knight, the star warrior. He fought against another stupid hedgehog in another fight, and managed to take the win by slashin' him to bits n' stuff. Interestingly enough, this is a fight that Para gets a lot of backlash on! Isn't that funny? Sonic and Meta Knight are both blue heroic guys who are really fast. What more similarities could you need? And sorry to say it, Sonic fans, but your precious hedgehog didn't stand a chance. Meta Knight's faster, has more power, and has WAY more experience. Sonic was just a rookie to him. ]] Kyoko: Victini, the Victory Pokemon. This cute little thing fought against Veemon in a battle of the v's (Ha! Battle of the v's! I'm so mature.) and won. Even with all of Veemon's transformations, Victini managed to win easily. You know, like I almost did against the rookie. They're cute, their names both start with V, and it's a classic Pokemon vs. Digimon fight! And both have control over fire and electricity to some extent, so why the hell not? Yeah... Veemon kinda got stomped. It's that damn V-Create. Veemon couldn't handle it, even as ExVeemon. ]] Kyoko: And the god of Pokemon himself! He went head-to-head with the villain of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Tabuu, in a decently-awesome battle. More God-vs-God action. Arceus won using Judgment and erasing Tabuu from where he stood! How badass is that? Actually, SS2Link suggested this one. Like, whatever, I coulda come up with this one on my own. Eh... it was a decently close battle. Their attacks countered each other, but Judgment, man. It decided things. ]] Kyoko: Aw hell yeah! Me! I was up against that pineapple-headed goon and managed to win, because MAN he sucked. I just had to cut him in half with my spear. That'll teach him not to waste food. Eh... Para wanted to use me, and then SS2Link suggested pineapple-head. When it comes down to it, we're not THAT different. We both have red hair, we both started out as villains, and we both have weapons that expand. But guess what? I don't suck at fighting. I DESTROYED THAT GUY'S SORRY ASS- wait, what? Para, this match was NOT close. I don't care what you say, it was a total curb-stomp. ...What? You're telling me that it was super-close?! I don't believe you. ]] Kyoko: And then there's this sketchpad. Para wanted to do another 2spooky4me battle, this time with this thing against Freddy Krueger. In the end, ugly there got turned into a cake by the power of creativity! Uh... they're both creepy and distort reality? I dunno. And honestly, I have NO CLUE what happened. Paige won... because she was more creative, I guess? And because she's better at controlling her surroundings than Freddy? Nothing about that battle made any damn sense. ]] Kyoko: And then there's bug-thing here who faced off with androgynous cat-thing. After a long bout of hitting each other and calling each other rookies, Cell destroyed the Solar System... and Mewtwo kept going! Then Cell punched Mewtwo and pretty much obliterated him. I know a lot of people request Frieza, but really Cell has WAY more in common. Both are genetic experiments, clones of others, created to be the perfect being... it just makes sense, people. This one was also really close! The thing is though, Cell mostly outclassed Mewtwo. While their abilities were almost the same, Cell trumped Mewtwo just about everywhere. Oh well, at least Mewtwo still has his androgyny. ]] Kyoko: Remember this nerd? The one who killed Batman on Death Battle? Well, we brought spider-nerd back for a fight against Eren Jaeger. Spider-Man won, mostly because he pretty much outclasses Eren everywhere. He ended up impaling Eren with one of his own swords, on accident. Whoops, sorry 'bout that Eren. Eh... these two both swing around a lot? And are determined vigilantes who lost some guardian in their lives and now seek vengeance/justice? That's what I'm going with. Uh, not as close as you might think. Spidey had the upper hand just about everywhere, even when Eren turned into a titan. So whaddaya know, Spider-nerd isn't useless. ]] Kyoko: Then there's this guy. Unfortunately for Para, he used M. Bison as this guy's opponent. Spoiler alert: Para loves M. Bison. But then Iron Fist was just better overall and kicked his ass! Even Bison's soul was useless against Iron Fist and his resistance to such attacks! Actually, these two have more than a few things in common. They both love world peace but they go completely different ways about it. Bison in particular likes to kill people for world peace. Really smooth, Bison. Iron Fist sure put you in your place. Again, not that close. Iron Fist just has Bison outclassed... oh well, better luck next time Para! ]] Kyoko: Then there's this chick. Madoka fought against Goku in easily one of the most epic battles of all time, in God vs. Goddess. These two had quite the duel, but in the end Madoka continued her winning streak and beat the Saiyan by killing him and saving him from his fate. Nice job, Madoka! Two really strong anime characters who ascended to godhood! And are really powerful! And have rabid fanbases! What more could you need? And sorry to burst your bubble DBZ fans, but Goku was screwed here. Apart from being a better physical fighter, Madoka is just better. She's faster, more powerful, way more experienced, a bit smarter, and is better at ranged fighting. Oh well, at least he beat Sonic and Asura. And now for the polls! I love this part! Favorite winner? Homura Akemi Meta Knight Victini Arceus Me, Kyoko Sakura Paige Cell Spider-Man Iron Fist Madoka Kaname Favorite loser? Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Veemon Tabuu Renji Abarai, AKA Pineapple-head Freddy Krueger Mewtwo Eren Jaeger M. Bison Goku Favorite battle? Homura vs. Shadow Sonic vs. Meta Knight Victini vs. Veemon Arceus vs. Tabuu Me vs. Pineapple Paige vs. Freddy Cell vs. Mewtwo Spidey vs. Eren Bison vs. Iron Fist Goku vs. Madoka Favorite/most shocking/most horrible death? Homura blasting Shadow's head to pieces Meta Knight cutting Sonic in half Victini incinerating Demiveemon Arceus using Judgment to disintegrate Tabuu Me killing pineapple-head with my spear Whatever the hell Paige did to Freddy Krueger Cell punching Mewtwo into pieces Spider-nerd accidentally impaling Eren Iron Fist resisting M. Bison's soul and sending it away Madoka killing Goku and saving him from his fate Favorite host? ParaGoomba348 Me! Wiz Boomstick No one, you all suck Everyone! Category:Blog posts